PPGZ MSN
by DoogleKittyCat
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ have msn.........they have all types of random kind of convo.And a few other characters from diffrent animes too :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hyper_little_candy_girl** &_**Sweet_lil_bubbles** _**has just signed in.**

**Hyper_little_candy_girl:**Hi miyako

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Hey_

**hyper_little_candy_girl:** how are you?

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Fine you?_

_**hardcore-butch** **has signed in**_

**hyper_little_candy_girl:**Fine thanks,Oh no its one of those rrbz -screams-

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Oh no!_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy has sighed in**

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Karou is on! Hurray_

**Hyper_little_candy_girl:**HI KAORU

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Hello_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**hi

**hardcore-Butch:**_heyy_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**Has anyone noticed how shite i look in pictures when im scared?

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Not really .._

**Hyper_little_candy_girl:**All the time

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Thats not nice_

**Hyper_little_candy_girl:** but it's the truth..

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** no its not_

**Kaoru:**Oh hey butch, Your still not angry about yesterday are ya momoko?

**Hyper_little_candy_girl: **YES

_**hardcore-butch:** Why what happened?_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:** i messed up her make-up

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:**heehee_

**Hyper_little_candy_girl:** it's not funny, it cost me a lot of money to replace it

_**hardcore-Butch:** yeah why not were a mask or take the one you're wearing off_

**Brick_the_greatest has logged on**

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Oh . ._

**Hyper_little_candy_girl:**WAAHHH T_T

_**hardcore-butch:**grrr_

**Brick _the greatest:** sup?

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**hey brick,nout you?

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:**hehe hey brick_

_**Kisshu_the_alien as logged on**_

**Brick_the_greatest:**who's kisshu?

_sweet_lil_bubbles: cutee!_

**Kisshu_the_alien:**I am thats what

_**hardcore-butch:**you ok bro ?_

**brick_the_greatest:**yeah you butch?

_**hardcore-butch**: ok_

**kisshu_the_alien:**Hi miyako,how are you my little bubble head ?

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:**awww!kisshu-sama_

**Kisshu:**so you wanna go on a date sometime miyako?

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:** O___O

_**hardcore-Butch:**hey karou wanna go on a date_

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** yeah sure_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**you wanna go on a date with me? il think about it..

**Hardcore-butch:**ok

**Kisshu:**good,cya tonight,my little bubble.

**Kisshu_the_alien has logged off**

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** bye bye x_

_**butch:**ew!_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**MIYAKO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!! what you guna do kiss him?

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:**lettme just get my lip gloss_

**Hyper_little_candy_girl:**aww young love

_**Sweet_lil_bubbles status is be right back**_

**brick_the_greatest:**eww this is sick

_**butch:** i think it's sort of nice_

**Brick_the_greatest:**bro your turning weak, just like boomer

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**where is that little rascal anyway?

_**hardcore-butch:**im stronger than you!__ i have kaoru's genes so I'm strong!_

**Brick_the_greatest:**SO what,oh he's watching barney the dinosour on tv

**_sweet_lil_bubbles has changed her status to online_**

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**you wish butch,barney why does he watch that?

_**hardcore-butch:** he likes dinosaurs!.__. . and purple_

**Hyper_little_candy_girl has logged off**

**kaoru_the_tomboy:**HAHAHAHAHA Thats the most funniest thing iv ever heard hahaha

**Brick_the_greatest:** he's are weird bro

_**hardcore-butch:** so not_

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** he don't impress me . . . but he's funny_

**Coolie_boomer has logged on**

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:** speak of the devil, here he is now

_**sweet_lil_bubbles changed her personal message to : Me 4 kishu 4 ever xox**_

**Coolie_boomer:**i love you, you love me *sings*

**Brick_the_greatest:** ¬_¬

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:** Okay?

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:**hehe_

_**hardcore-butch:**you have a weird friend karou_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**what the fuck are you talking about?you have a weird brother !

**Coolie_boomer:**Hi guys

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** Oh hey_

_**hardcore-Butch:** whatever! -sticks out tongue-_

**Brick_the_greatest:**alrite bro?

_**Sarha-bellum has signed in**_

**Coolie_boomer:**im fine,my program was finished so i came on ,cus i got bored

_**sarha-bellum**: hello girls_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:** what were you watching boomer? oh hey Mrs. B

**brick_the_greatest:Hi?**

**Coolie_boomer:**I was watching urrm scream thats it

_**miss-bellum**: so girls and boys what have been doing_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**Right?

**brick_the_greatest has logged off**

_**sweet_lil_bubbles:** bye_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**bye,oh nothing much,what about you mrs b?

_**sweet_lil_bubbles has signed off**_

**Miss-bellum:** just filing my nails and looking after the mayor

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**cool

**Coolie_boomer:** scream was great,it didn't scare me at all

_**Hardcore-butch:**oh yeah boomer,you were to scared to watch that so you watch barnet instead....¬__¬_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:** yeah right boomer,you were watching barney

**Coolie_boomer: fine,but barney can be scarey sometimes**

_**harcore-butch:** yeah . . .??okay?_

_**miss-bellum:** OK then?_

**Kaoru_the_tomboy:**Iv got to go cya

**Kaoru_the_tomboy_has logged off**

_**hardcore-butch:**NOOOOOO!_

_**miss-bellum:** yes see you_

**Coolie_boomer:** whats wrong butch?

_**hardcore-butch:** nothing is,stupid head_

_**Miss-bellum:** i have to see mayor now_

_**miss-bellum has signed off**_

**Coolie_boomer:** Bye bye big boobed lady!

**hardcore_Butch: ¬_¬**

**Hardcore_butch has logged off.**

**Coolie_boomer:**Hello? IM ALL ALONE :(

**Coolie_boomer:**ANYONE HERE?? Okay then...*sings* i love you,you love one big happy family....duh duh duh duh duh duh duuuh.....awhh *gets pulled of the computer*

**Coolie_boomer has logged off**

Okat this is just a random thing me and my friend did on MSN don't worry i think the next chapter will be much better :P

boomer loves barney XD (OOC i think that means out of character)

Anyay if you don't know who kisshu is then look up on tokyo mew mew.

review puhlease :D

or else :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

hyper_blossom has just signed in

butch signed in

Hyper_blossom:HI BUTCH

butch: er . ..hey

cute_lil_bubbles has signed on

Hyper_blossom: hows brick?

butch: great suppose

cute_lil_bubbles: hey guys

Hyper_blossom:HI miyako

cute_lil_bubbles: what you doing ?

butch: i aint doing anything

Hyper_blossom: picking something to wear you?

ute_lil_bubbles: usual

Kaoru_the_tomboy has signed in

butch: hmm

Hyper_blossom:HI KAORU-SAN!!

cute_lil_bubbles: hello

butch: heyy

Kaoru_the_tomboy: sup

Hyper_blossom: kaoru can i ask you somthing?

kaoru_the_tomboy: what?

butch: ?

cute_lil_bubbles: ??

Hyper_blossom: are you bi???

butch: what ?!

Kaoru_the_tomboy: WHAT!! NO!

cute_lil_bubbles: eww she isnt

Kaoru_the_tomboy: I AM NOT FUCKING BI!!

butch: errr no

Hyper_blossom: Kaoru is angry again! -hides-

butch: Oh my!

Butch: GOD!

Kaoru_the_tomboy: shut you face butch

cute_lil_bubbles: You are boring . . .Butch . ..

kish-the-alien has logged in

cute_lil_bubbles: Oh goofy ^^

Kaoru_the_tomboy: OI its only me who can be mean to butch

cute_lil_bubbles: I was talking to butch

Butch: HEY!

Kishu_the_alien:hey

cute_lil_bubbles: hey

Kaoru_the_tomboy: leave butch out of dis

butch: . . .

cute_lil_bubbles: Yeah No

kish_the_alien: so hows you all doing? -grins-

cute_lil_bubbles: Im ok

Kaoru_the_tomboy: shit,you?

Hyper_blossom: im okay ^^

butch: fine fine

cute_lil_bubbles: Heehe

kish_the_alien: good good,kaoru you got anger issues ,get them sorted out -smirks-

cute_lil_bubbles: awww

^_^

kaoru_the_tomboy: awwww shut you dumb ....mouth alien skum!

cute_lil_bubbles: WHAT!

Butch: To be honest thats was quite mean . . .

kish_the_alien: -gasps- that not nice is it ...fiesty one eh?

cute_lil_bubbles: Its unkind

Hyper_blossom:im hungry

cute_lil_bubbles: me to

butch: me to . .

kish_the_alien: humans and there food,just like taruto and his candy -laughs-

cute_lil_bubbles: and momoko

kaoru_the_tomboy: yeah and me with my football

butch: haha

kish_the_alien:whats that?

cute_lil_bubbles: never mind

koaru_the_tomboy: ¬¬

brick has signed in

brick: wassup?

butch: woo

Hyper_blossom: HI BRICK !!!

brick has signed off

hyper_blossom:awwww

cute_lil_bubbles: eww

kaoru_the_tomboy: hahaha you scared him off

butch: i know

cute_lil_bubbles: Heehee my b.f is still ere

Hyper_blossom: -cries- waahhh

kish_the_alien: -licks lip- mmm bubbles

cute_lil_bubbles: -sweatdrop- haha . ..ha

kaoru_the_tomboy: -shudders- hes creepy

butch: i think hes cool

kish_the_alien: not bad yourself butch

butch: cheers

cute_lil_bubbles: Heehee

butch: any 1 there ?

Kaoru_the_tomboy: yeah im still here

cute_lil_bubbles: unfortunatley

cute_lil_bubbles: haha im mean

Hyper_blossom:im doing my science homework

kaoru_the_tomboy: -glares- ..urr what homework?

hyper_blossom: science,we all have to do it or well fail

cute_lil_bubbles: haha

cute_lil_bubbles: im researching

Kaoru_the_tomboy: when does it need to be in?

_cute_lil_bubbles: hmmm monday ?_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: NOO i havn't got that much time,momoko do my homework for me

Kish_the_alien: tut tut cheater

_cute_lil_bubbles: we have ages well heehee i dont im going out on saturday_

Kish_the_alien: still uo for saturday are wee? -smirks-

Kaoru_the_tomboy: ewww your not going to kiss are ya?

_cute_lil_bubbles: hope so . .. _

Kaoru_the_tomboy: EWWWW thats horrid,im guna throw up

_butch: ewwww_

Hyper_blossom: awww kawwaii

kish_the_aien: -death glares-

_butch: still sweet_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: its ewww

_cute_lil_bubbles: Huh ?_

Hyper_blossom: NO ITS KAWAII

_cute_lil_bubbles: I know init_

Kish_the_alien: got to go, talk to ya later bubs -smirks winking-

kaoru_the_tomboy: seeya freak

_cute_lil_bubbles: Buttercup!_

Kish_the_alien has signed off

Kaoru_the_tomboy: what?

_cute_lil_bubbles: dont call him a freek_

_butch: haha_

Kaoru_the_tomboy:it wasn't me,it was butch,he hacked me

Hyper_blossom:yah right

_cute_lil_bubbles: Humph!_

_butch: whats up with you_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: yeah....

Hyper_blossom: oh shut yp kaoru ,you jealous because your a lezzie

Kaoru_the_tomboy: WHAT NO,I LIKE BUTCH!! grr

_Butch: haha ... opps_

_cute_lil_bubbles: heehee thats mean_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: oh and butch i will go out with you

Hyper_blossom: i knew she would say that haha

_miss-bellum has signed on_

_butch: yay_

_Miss-bellum: hello people_

Hyper_blossom: hi miss bellum!!

_miss-bellum: why hello_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: hi miss b

_cute_lil_bubbles: Hey miss bellum_

_Miss-bellum: you all ok ?_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: im fine

Hyper_blossom: same here

_cute_lil_bubbles: Great_

_butch: Ok_

kaoru_the_tomboy: I love you,you love me -sings-

_cute_lil_bubbles: why wont you let me do that to kishu_

_butch: haha baby bubbles_

kaoru_the_tomboy: do what?

_cute_lil_bubbles: say i love kishu_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: i didn't say i love you to butch

Hyper_blossom: OMG KAORU YOUR WATCHIN BARNEY??

_cute_lil_bubbles: Oh . . .im blonde soo hehe_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: N-no im N-not

_cute_lil_bubbles: Oh hehe_

_butch: really_

_cute_lil_bubbles: bet she is_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: B-but its good...no wonder boomer likes it !!

Hyper_blossom: this is weird

_butch: he is weird_

Hyper_blossom: no kaoru is

_cute_lil_bubbles: yeah_

boomer has signed on

_cute_lil_bubbles: heehee karou is weird_

_butch: she is not_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: aww thanks butch....

Hyper_blossom: awwww young love

_cute_lil_bubbles: isnt it_

Hyper_blossom: has anyone noticed that boomer has logged on?

Boomer: HII hehe

_cute_lil_bubbles: Oh ¬¬_

Boomer: HI bubbles,hi bro and other hags

_butch: hi_

Boomer: opps i farted hehe

_cute_lil_bubbles: Eek_

Kaoru_the_tomboy: nice

_cute_lil_bubbles has signed off_

Hyper_blossom has signed off

_butch: haha_

_miss-bellum has signed off_

Kaoru_the_tomboy has signed off

_butch: Oh great!_

Boomer: whys every one signing off?

_butch: you scared them_

Boomer: awww -farts- opps

_butch has signed off_

Boomer: NO IM ALONE AGAIN -Cries-


End file.
